


Birthday Headcanon // TEEN WOLF

by sirenbarnes



Series: Teen Wolf Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes





	Birthday Headcanon // TEEN WOLF

**Derek Hale:**

 

 

  * _Derek waking you up by kissing you._
  * _“Happy birthday, baby.”_
  * _Morning sex._
  * _Derek making you breakfast._
  * _Taking you on a romantic date._
  * _Derek kissing you every few seconds._
  * _A lot of kissing._
  * _Derek making your favourite meal._
  * _Having a romantic bubble bath with Derek._
  * _Passionate sex._



**Peter Hale:**

 

 

  * _Peter making you breakfast._
  * _A lot of passionate sex._
  * _Spending most of your day with Peter inside._
  * _Peter taking you to a fancy restaurant_
  * _Peter booking a hotel room._
  * _Peter putting rose petals on the floor and some on the bed._
  * _More passionate sex._



**Theo Raeken:**

 

 

  * _Theo picking roses/flowers from your neighbours yard._
  * _“Happy birthday babe.”  
_
  * _Going on a road trip._
  * _Sitting in in the back of his truck._
  * _A lot of cuddling & kissing._
  * _Stargazing._
  * _Theo making love to you._



**Stiles Stilinski:**

 

 

  * _Stiles getting you a lot of presents._
  * _Saying “Happy birthday” every hour._
  * _Having a movie marathon._
  * _Cuddling._
  * _Stiles kissing your forehead, cheek, lips, neck._
  * _Having passionate sex._



**Scott McCall:**

 

 

  * _Scott waking you by kissing you._
  * _Taking you on a romantic date._
  * _A lot of hugging and kissing._
  * _Scott being super duper romantic._
  * _Passionate sex._



 

**Lydia Martin :**

 

 

  * _Going on a shopping spree._
  * _Having a girls day out._
  * _Lunch date._
  * _Lydia throwing you a birthday party._



**Isaac Lahey:**

 

  * _Isaac making you feel like a princess._
  * _Filling the room with balloons._
  * _Movie Marathon._
  * _A lot of cuddling and Kissing._
  * _And a lot of passionate sex._



**Malia Tate:**

 

 

  * _Malia getting all your favourite snacks._
  * _Malia making you a cake._
  * _Having the most amazing sleepover._
  * _Binge watching tv shows/movies._
  * _“I’m so glad, your in my life, happy birthday y/n.”_
  * _Hugging._



**Jordan Parrish:**

 

 

  * _Jordan waking you up by kissing every inch of your body._
  * _Passionate sex._
  * _Going on a romantic date._
  * _A lot of kissing._
  * _Jordan looking at you in awe._
  * _Cuddling._
  * _More passionate sex._



**Chris Argent:**

 

  * _Spend most of your day in bed, making love._
  * _Chris cooking you dinner._
  * _A lot of kissing/cuddling._
  * _More passionate sex._



**Liam Dunbar:**

 

 

  * _Liam being super romantic_
  * _A lot of cuddling & Kissing._
  * _Going on a romantic date._
  * _The both of you blushing._
  * _Holding hands._
  * _Throwing you a birthday party._
  * _Liam making love to you._



**Brett Talbot:**

 

 

  * _Brett taking you hiking._
  * _Having a picnic at the top of the hill._
  * _A lot of kissing._
  * _Forehead kisses._
  * _Brett telling you how much he loves you._
  * _Cuddling._
  * _Star gazing._
  * _Passionate sex underneath the stars._




End file.
